RFID tags, also known as RFID transponders, etc., are frequently used as a mass-produced product for identifying objects, in particular goods. The RFID tags used in this way must therefore be available in high numbers and are therefore usually produced in an automated manner in a mass production process. During the production process for the RFID tags, fluctuations in performance parameters occur, i.e. for example fluctuations in the range of the RFID tags or fluctuations in other performance features, so that the RFID tags thus produced may differ with regard to their fields of use. In other words, while RFID tags with good readability, i.e. with a large range, are required for one particular application, other tags which are produced in an identical manner and which have only a smaller range or poorer performance features may still be sufficiently suitable for another field of use.
The RFID tags are usually produced on a carrier belt, to which they are fixed by means of an easily soluble adhesive. On the carrier belt, the RFID tags are guided for test purposes through a test device, in order to check the performance features of each of the RFID tags after they have been produced and accordingly to classify their performance features.